eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 35 Ancient Memories Chapter One
The chaos of the lich's portal is dying down. Dex is left wondering what happened to Therudak and what state Beric is in. The goblin Booyah is scampering to and fro, trying to help any that he can. Drakir is recovering from the burst of light. After filling Beric in on what's happened, Dex talks to Drakir. He wants to honor their deal, but his fight is important. In the middle of their talk, they're interrupted by Commander Jorlan Duskryn, who isn't happy about Drakir bringing outsiders into their camp and causing the shadows to attack them. Nonetheless, they could be useful if sent to the front line. Not too happy about being treated like prisoners, Dex goes to confer with Beric. Drakir still wants the sword, but Beric is no longer able to pass it on. He and Drakir step aside to have a private talk. Meanwhile, Booyah tells Dex that he is technically a prisoner. His tribe was destroyed, and some of them managed to escape through the Ring of Storms. Drakir offers to guide them through the Ring of Storms. Booyah has the great idea to pull something out of his bag of wonders, and ends up with what appears to be a light grenade. There's a tense moment of Drakir and Dex urging him to not use it, and finally he puts it back. The four of them leave to brave the Ring of Storms. After traveling a distance, they're attacked by two elementals! Synopsis The bright light from Therudak's explosion has started settling. The drow are still on the ground, but slowly recovering. Dex unties Beric from the Siberys shard and helps him stand. After being shooed away by several drow, Booyah gives up and offers his help to Dex and Beric instead, who gladly take it. Drakir casts Darkness and feels better. Booyah and Dex catch Beric up on what's been happening since he died. At this point the drow have begun collecting themselves are are paying much more attention to the three of them—except for Drakir, who moves to the table Eladrin's body is still strapped to. He cuts him free and arranges him in a more dignified pose. Dex asks Drakir about fulfilling his promise of joining the Umbragen's fight; he just saw what they're up against, and it's pretty important. Drakir curtly says he realizes that after seeing the lich, and tells Dex what his people have been fighting for centuries. They don't know where it came from, but it created the aberrations that's been attacking them. They go to the surface for weapons—like the sword. Jorlan Duskryn, a Commander in the tribe, angrily demands to know what's happened. Drakir explains the situation, and Duskryn doesn't mind so much that Eladrin died, but considers what to do with the outsiders. He considers sending them to the front line to take back one of their cities—a civilian city with not just soldiers, but children, as well. Dex is indignant at being treated like a prisoner, but, as Duskryn points out, he can't make it through the Ring of Storms by himself—so in a way he is a prisoner, along with Booyah. The drow doesn't give an inch until Drakir points out that they're there for Eladrin, and Eladrin would not have wanted to keep their visitors against their will. Duskryn relents, and changes his order to an offer: if they help with the city, he'll give them a guide out of the Ring. Otherwise, they're on their own. Dex fills Beric in on the situation, and Beric shares briefly how his sword has merged with something. He pays his respects to Eladrin, and then tries to give Drakir Erebus. As soon as Drakir has the sword in his hand, it vanishes, and reappears in Beric's hand. They step aside to have a private conversation.A private talk that we've yet to hear details of. Once they're done, Beric asks Curse-Bringer why he can't give the pact away like he was told he could, and learns that's not an option after merging it with Soul Reaper. During that exchange, Booyah shares some of his history with Dex. After learning about the destruction of his tribe, Dex welcomes Booyah into the group. Drakir joins them, and admits that his tribe doesn't do well with outsiders. They didn't know the promise they were making when they agreed to help the tribe. If they want to leave, Drakir will guide them out. For several minutes Dex and Beric discuss whether they should honor their promise to the drow. Beric knows he needs to find out how to fulfill his pact, and doesn't think that can be done in Khyber, but ultimately since Dex made the promise, it's Dex's decision. Thinking how mighty helpful it is, Booyah reaches into his bag and pulls out an item that happens to be a light grenade. There's a moment of severe nervousness from Drakir and Dex as the goblin decides if he's going to chuck it at the drow, and a great sigh of relief when he puts it back. The four leave the cave and enter the dangerous Ring of Storms. Drakir and Booyah have no problem, but Beric and Dex have a few close calls as they dive out of the way of lightning bolts. Finally, they see the edge of the storm. Suddenly, Booyah finds himself upside down, and Drakir is carried up by a rush of water and dropped onto the ground, as two elementals swirl around them amidst the storm. Locations * Xen'drik Spells * Drakir ** Darkness 0:05:09 Quotes 0:07:14 0:29:46 0:43:06 0:57:03 Trivia * First appearance of Jorlan Duskryn. * First time Booyah uses his bag of holding. References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Xen'drik